OneShot Heaven
by Artist Formally Known as Ev
Summary: This is a collaboration of a lot of one shots I have written between to MALE characters. I have given a fair warning. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MALE ON MALE SEX. RATED MATURE


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS_. I simply RP them, which leads to wonderful works of fiction.

Author's note: This was inspired by a comic one of my friends drew. I decided this would make a great fiction, that and I am planning on making a series of oneshots. Lots of chapters whit lots of sex. BEWARE!

* * *

_Axel sat at the kitchen table drinking shot after shot of rum. Eventually, he'd drink himself to slumber, which is what he wanted. Xemnas had made him give up Namine as his little toy. Everybody knew Axel was the horniest member if the Organization next to Marluxia._

_Lost in thought, Axel didn't hear Xaldin's entrance. It was only when he had asked for the rum did he see number III lounging in a chair wearing jeans and a tight wife-beater._

_Now, in Axel's situation, he hadn't had sex in 2 weeks, he was over due. A plan started to form in his head. He passed the nearly empty rum bottle to Xaldin, then got up and grabbed 5 more bottles. The man could drink a lot!_

_"Hey, Xaldin?" Axel asked as he set down the bottles and went to get a double shot glass for Xaldin._

_"Hm?" the older man asked as he gulped down the rest of the first bottle._

_Axel set down the shot glass in from of Xaldin. "How about a drinking game?" Axel smirked._

_"You know I'll win," Xaldin smirked back. Axel nodded._

_"I'm just bored," Axel responded as he filled up the glasses. He raised his glass to Xaldin, and Xaldin raised his to Axel. Both swallowed them, then started the game._

_**Two bottles later.......**_

_Axel was behind by 17 shots, and feeling the buzz. Xaldin was just starting to get toasty, but Axel refused to quit. Axel had been moved to the other side of the tableand was resting his head on Xaldin's shoulder playing with one of his dreadlocks._

_"Have you ever wondered what it would be like with a guy?"Axel asked. Xaldin hmmed then sighed, chugging another shot. 18 behind._

_"Sometimes, more recently then ever actually," Xaldin admitted. Axel looked up at Xaldin's face as Xaldin drank another double shot. 19 behind. Axel drank another shot to keep from getting too far behind, and to make Xaldin think he was still playing._

_**Two more bottles later....**._

_Xaldin was swaying, a little more than buzzed and could no longer tell that Axel had stopped drinking all together._

_"I-I'ma beat you, man,"Xaldin slurred._

_"Yes you are Xaldin. I don't think I can catch up," Axel picked up his head and looked at Xaldin. "How about we call it quits and say you kicked my ass?" Axel asked the larger man. Xaldin smirked at Axel._

_"What's my prize then?" Xaldin asked number VIII. Axel smirked and pointed at himself. Xaldin grabbed Axel's face and pressed their lips together. In that instant, Axel pulled out the camera that he always carries with him and snapped a picture. Xaldin was too drunk to realize there were flashes of light. He moved on to Axel's shoulder, pulling down the material of his cloak and biting at the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. Axel moaned as his muscles twitched under Xaldin's teeth. Another photo opportunity. Axel posed, throwing up the peace sign and snapped another picture. Xaldin continued to kiss and bite at Axel's neck._

_"Xal-Xaldin?" Axel tried to get number III's attention. _

_"Nom?" Axel chuckled at Xaldin's response._

_"Maybe we should go to your room?" This time, Xaldin's response surprised Axel. He wrapped his arms around Axel's slender waist and lifted him up. To support himself, he wrapped his legs around Xaldin's torso as he carried Axel to his room. Xaldin dropped Axel on his messy bed and starred at him._

_"I'm gonna need more rum,"Xaldin said then walked out of the room. Axel pouted but made himself comfortable by stripping off his cloak and shirt. Xaldin came back carrying a half empty bottle of rum and set it on the bed side table. He crawled over Axel and reattached their lips. Xaldin tasted like the alcohol he had just consumed. Axel placed his hands on Xaldin's waist and moved them upwards to remove the wife-beater that hid (in a way) Xaldin's perfectly sculpted chest. Axel arched his back in a desperate attempt to get closer to Xaldin. Xaldin moved his mouth down, kissing a trail down to Axel's pants._

_Axel began to wonder just how far this man was willing to go. Xaldin unfastened Axel's pants, no longer restricting his already hard cock. Xaldin's lips returned to Axel's as he gripped Axel and started to pump his hand up and down. Axel's moan echoed around the room, it had been too long._

_Axel whimpered when Xaldin's lips and hand disappeared. Xaldin unzipped his own pants and pulled them off, leaving them lying in a pile with the other clothes. He pulled off Axel's pants and tossed them to the side as well. He ran his hands down the length of Axel's body that held distinctive feminine curves. Even in his drunken haze, Xaldin could tell that Axel should have been a woman. Xaldin reached up and opened his bed side table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He spread some on his fingers then poised them at Axel's entrance. Axel spread his legs automatically and inhaled deeply as Xaldin pressed his fingers into Axel. Axel moaned loudly, his hips twitching desperatly taking in more of Xaldin's fingers._

_Xaldin started scissoring his fingers, experimenting with the red head. He used his other hand to pump his own member. Axel's grunts through the room. Xaldin couldn't take anymore. He removed his fingers and positioned his body over Axel's, waiting for a sign to proceed._

_Axel wrapped one leg around Xaldin's waist, urging him to continue. Xaldin thrust into Axel, making the slender man moan louder. Oh god, was his passage tight. Xaldin paused for a moment, letting Axel get used to the feel, the red head however, had other plans. Axel thrust up, burring Xaldin deeper inside himself and began to set a pace._

_Xaldin took over and quickened the pace. His breathing began to get heavier, coming out in pants and groans. Axel buried his fingers into Xaldin's dreaded hair and pulled his mouth down on his own. Their tongues tangled in a battle for dominance, even though it had already been established. Xaldin thrust harder and deeper into Axel. Axel's moan was caught in Xaldin's mouth. Xaldin broke away to pant out another groan. Xaldin hit a spot in Axel's body, causing him to twitch, thrusting his hips up to meet Xaldin's. _

_Xaldin began thrusting so hard, the headboard began to bang against the wall. Thrust. **BAM. **Thrust.** BAM. **Thrust.** BAM. **_

_Axel and Xaldin could not hear anything other than their own grunts, gasps and moans. They were lost in their own pleasure. Several incredible minutes went by. All too soon, Xaldin began feeling the end. The hot pleasure coiling into a spring, ready to launch itself and spill his seed into Axel's passage. Axel felt the end sooner. He was about to release all over their stomachs._

_Xaldin wrapped his hand around Axel once more, pumping in time with his thrusts. Axel's back arched. He shouted out Xaldin's name as his seed shot out into Xaldin's hand and on their stomachs. His anus tightened, squeezing Xaldin, forcing his release._

_Xaldin collapsed on top of Axel, exhausted. Axel tried desperately to catch his breath then turned to face the bedside table, and the orange light glaring at him._

_Fantastic. He had caught everything on film. He reached over and stopped the recording then decided to snap one last picture before turning off the camera. He looked at his shots, the last one of them, intertwined, Xaldin laying on top of him, both panting and sweaty. Axel smirked and shut off the camera._

_Xaldin rolled off of Axel and pulled him to his chest. He whispered into the smaller man's ear, "Maybe we should make this a permanent thing." Axel smiled at Xaldin's words, then drifted comfortably into sleep, with Xaldin wrapped around him. Sweet bliss._


End file.
